


Deserve Better ㅆ Markbum

by obrienkaties



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienkaties/pseuds/obrienkaties
Summary: Mark Tuan doesn't really care about his relationship status with the star basketball player Jackson Wang. The two hook up when they feel the need like it, not caring whether other people think about them.Im Jaebeom is tired of seeing Mark and Jackson. He thinks that Mark is wasting his time and not looking for someone much better. Caring so much for the older but knowing that Mark will never notice it.So, when Jaebeom’s best friend, Park Jinyoung, dared him to get Mark to fall for him, he accepted the challenge. He knew he had full potential to open Mark's eyes.But he didn't know that as soon as he pops in the picture, things were about to get much more complicated...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Oh Sehun & Mark Tuan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Challenge Accepted

Im Jaebum was sitting with his friends Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing and Kim Seokjin. As the rest of the friends were fighting over who gets to take all their lunch to the trash, the boy was actually staring at Mark and Jackson, who were actually sitting too closely to each other on the other side of the cafeteria. 

Jackson Wang, the captain and star basketball player in his team, is the one person Jaebum hates the most. Not only is that guy popular and thinks he is the best one on the team but he also likes to get what he wants. Example? Mark.

Mark Tuan is someone well known all around the school. Ever since his first year, there were so many people talking about him. The American boy was all walk, since he had an interesting past. 

Jaebum never took special attention to him since he at first thought Mark craved for it. But during the past almost, what, 2 years now, Mark and Jackson had been hanging around too much here and there. Mark was seen flirting and hooking up with the Chinese. The catch? No one knows their relationship status. 

Are they just hooking up? 

Do they secretly like each other but won't admit it?

Are they a couple?

Somehow that really bothers Jaebum. The fact that Jackson is just playing around with a hooker and trying to make it seem like its cool, but he also worries about Mark. Wasting his time on someone who wouldn't care for him.

Jaebum thinks that it is time for him to move on and get someone that will take him seriously. But, of course, the chances are so low. 

"Ha! You lost! Now be a gentleman and throw our lunch away, really appreciate it." Chanyeol exclaimed as he stacked up the lunch trays in front of Yugyeom. The younger rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair to do the job. 

At that moment, Jaebum turned his attention back to his friends and sees Chanyeol leaning back on his chair with a smirk. 

"Remind me why I am friends with you again." Jaebum tells him. Chanyeol only gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey, I warned you in the first place how I am and you didn't listen, so you are stuck with me." He responds. 

Jinyoung clears his throat as Yugyeom comes back. "So, Jaebum, how is basketball? When's the next game?" He asks. 

Jaebum only sighs and he looks back at Mark and Jackson. Jinyoung noticed and followed his eyesight, the rest of of his friends doing as well. 

"What's up with that? Problems with Jackson?" Jongin asks. Jaebum doesn't respond. He didn't want to say yes because they would ask, and he didn't want to say no because they'll know he would be lying. Guess he'll have to go through with them bugging him about it. 

"Is he not doing his job well as the captain?" Jinyoung guessed, but still received no answer from his best friend. "I must say, he really is a pain to handle." 

"Yup!" Yixing agrees and turns to Jaebum. "Don't worry, man. You'll get through it. Don't think too much about the guy and just focus on doing best in the team." He patted him lightly on the shoulder, showing his dimple smile for encouragement.

Jaebum, with a sigh, looks back at his friends. "I'm doing alright in basketball." He answers.

"Yes, you are because you weren't just shooting daggers at Jackson." Yugyeom says sarcastically.

"That doesn't have to do with how I am doing in the team." Jaebum denies.

"Uh, yes it does," Seokjin frowns at the younger. "He's the captain and he is in charge of you know, being a good person for his teammates so they can rely on him as well as building up good teamwork. They way he leads the team can make an impact on his teammates, either good or bad." 

The rest of his friends stares back at him for a response after hearing what Seokjin said. 

"Okay, maybe there is something bothering me," Jaebum gave in. "But I don't think it really matters." 

"Going to solve it out with Jackson or just... it really is a small thing?" Yugyeom wonders. 

"I don't know. None." 

His friends groaned in frustration and Jaebum only frowns at their reaction. What was their problem?

"You're so boring," Chanyeol whines. "You never want to tell us the gossip." 

"How is basketball related to gossip?" 

"It's not generally basketball, it's about the basketball team." Jinyoung corrects him. "And right now, the gossip may be a possible beef going on between you and Jackson. So, tell us what you got against him. We'll help." 

"Damn, you're so evil," Jongin tells Jinyoung, who looked back at him for another comment. "I like it." 

Jinyoung was right, he had something against Jackson. He always had a grudge against him, but he didn't mind on doing anything about it. But what he actually had against him... He just can't ignore it. He can't ignore the fact that something was just so wrong between Jackson and Mark. Like, nothing good will come out of it. He feels it and he wants to do something. But, what? 

"Jackson and Mark." His friends blink at him in surprise when they heard the two names come out of Jaebum's lips. Their heads slowly turn to look over Jackson's table, watching at how they all laugh. 

"Aw, are you jealous?" Jongin says teasingly. 

Jealous? Is that what it is? 

"No. It's just pathetic what the both have." Jaebum scoffs, the others waiting for him to continue. 

"You mean... That they are too close yet they are not dating?" Seokjin questioned, Jaebum nodding in response. Well, it kinda is like that. "Hmm, no, yeah, I get it. It bugs me too. I mean, we get it, you are the star basketball player and you are so amazing and popular. No need to go around and start doing other shit." 

"I don't know, something about them being together seems wrong." Jaebum adds. 

His friends all look at each other, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. 

"What are you trying to get at?" Chanyeol finally asks him.

"That... if they are not dating, Jackson is being an ass just by using him." Jaebum says.

"Well, technically Mark does the same thing." Yixing adds. 

"That's not the point. I am saying that he is using his so right popular status by scooping Mark up whenever he wants. I mean, does he even love him?" Jaebum snarled as he stared at the two. It seems a hundred percent unrealistic that Jackson will love Mark. 

"Do you?" Jinyoung questions. 

"Maybe not, but I know for a fact that Mark will be better off without that douche." 

"So, make him see that." Jinyoung says. 

Jaebum and the rest were taken aback. He did not expect any kind of... advice from him.

"How?" Jaebum asks, sitting up. 

"Make him fall for you." 

The rest of the group's jaws dropped at the suggestion Jinyoung had given.

"Now, wait a second." Yugyeom says. "You're crazy for thinking that's even possible. Talking to Mark or even get closer to him is nearly difficult to do." 

"That's the thing," Jinyoung says. "If Jaebum makes an effort to approach him, Mark is going to think that he is actually interested in him." 

"Okay, but what happens when we actually find out that he and Jackson are actually together?" Chanyeol says. 

"Then, Jaebum stays away." 

"Seriously? What a loser." Jaebum grabs Yixing's water bottle to hit Chanyeol. 

"I think they aren't together." Seokjin says. 

"So..." Jinyoung looks back at Jaebum. "What do you say? You accept the challenge." 

"Fine. I'll do it but... what if I succeed?" Jaebum answers confidently. 

"You get Mark, Jackson gets defeated. Just for doing that." Jinyoung tells him. It doesn't sound bad. "Listen, you hate Jackson so much. I an sure you will enjoy the great victory. And this is the gossip we were looking for, so we'll help you. It's a win-win." 

"Hmm, alright." Jaebum says. "So, where should I start?" 

"Didn't I heard that Mark comes to watch you guys practice after school?" Chanyeol says.

"Uh, he sometimes comes." 

"Start right there." 

Jaebum smiles at his friends. 

Wasn't this gonna be fun? 

▪

Mark was getting his homework out from his locker after school. There were too many assigned and he doesn't think he will have time to finish it all since he is going to spend time watching Jackson in basketball practice and going to his house after.

He shuts his locker close and jumps when he sees his friends by his side: Choi Youngjae, BamBam, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook and Do Kyungsoo. 

"Jesus Christ, guys. A little warning next time?" Mark sighs and the group of friends began to walk through the crowded hallway. 

"Hey, you deserve it!" Baekhyun says and Mark gives him a questioning look. "Don't act like you don't know. You didn't tell us that you were going to sit with Jackson at lunch today." 

"We thought we should have lunch at the mall today. What do you say?" BamBam asks. 

"Instead of going shopping, maybe get started with your damn homework." Mark tells him. 

"We're just going to have some lunch." Kyungsoo says. "Besides, Baekhyun gave us a ride so we'll leave the mall as soon as possible." 

"Either way, I can't. I have to keep Jackson company during his basketball practice and we'll hang out at his house after." Mark says. 

His group of friends looked at each other in shock. They were actually really tired of Mark passing out on their hang outs. It's like a routine now. 

"Okay, seriously, tell us now. Are you two dating or not?" Youngjae asks, annoyed. 

And there it is. The same question he gets asked every single day. 

"Dating? All I know is that he is please by me and I'm pleased by him." Mark answers with a smirk. "Bye, bye."

Mark walks away from his friends, leaving them with mouths open. 

So, you may ask, how did Mark come across Jackson? Actually, he really can't answer that. It kind of happened. Jackson took an interest in him. Mark followed. Done. 

It's not that he gets flirty and clingy to Jackson or they end up having sex in Jackson's bed, but there are times they end up acting like a real couple. Holding hands. Jackson buying him a sweet gift. Late night phone calls. 

But that was not the point. 

Either they have something or it is just a waste. 

Mark finally arrives and walks inside the gym. About five rows of the bleachers were out with some other students sitting down. Few girls would come and thirst up on the basketball players. Others come here just for boredom. And some, like him, come for their partner. 

Looking through the different teams, the first years, varsity, and the both junior varsity, Mark finally spots Jackson's team who are busy warming up. 

As Mark makes his way to the bleachers, Jackson sees him. Shaking his arms, he looked over at his best friend Kim Namjoon. 

"Hey, uh, can you take over for a while? I'll be right back." Jackson says. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Just... I forgot something." Jackson says. 

"Forgot to greet Mark?" Namjoon laughs. "Yeah, I can totally see him right from here. Just go." 

"Don't take too long." Kris Wu says teasingly.

"Shut up." Jackson tells the older as he walks away from his teammates who resumed back to the warm up. 

Mark sat down on the second row of the bleachers with a sigh. He placed his backpack down and stretched his arms from carrying his Sociology textbook. 

"Hey, Mark." The older turns to see Jackson walking up to him. With two fingers, he signals him to come down and Mark obeyed. 

As soon as he was finally in reach, Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. 

"I missed you." Jackson says and gives him a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry I told you to come again. It's 3:40 already so practice might take a bit longer today. If you want, I can stay with you before the coaches come." 

"No, it's fine." Mark assures him as he brought up his hands on Jackson's shoulders. "You go warm up. You're the captain." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Don't worry about me." 

Jackson sighs and places his hands on Mark's waist. "I really wouldn't trade you with anyone else, sweetheart. What did I do to deserve you?" Mark let out a small giggle before the two kissed for some moments. 

Mark was the first one to pull back from the kiss. "Okay, go now." He tells him. 

"Just a few more?" 

"Jackson, no." Mark says with a shy smile. 

"Why not?" 

"People might see." 

Jackson turns to see that people were minding their own business and no one was actually paying any attention to them. 

"No one's looking. And even if they were, let them watch so they can see that you're mine." Jackson pulled Mark closer to him and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Jackson." Mark whined. He takes a look around and sees that some of Jackson's teammates were watching. "No, seriously. Go. Your teammates are now looking at us." 

"What the--" Jackson looks up and turns to see them watching. "Alright, I'll go now." 

Mark notices the disappointment in his face and grabs his hand. "Hey, it's not like we're going to be separated forever. We'll be together after, okay?"

Jackson nods and walks back to his team. Mark sighs and just as he turns around to head back to the bleachers, he bumps into someone. 

"Shit, sorry." Mark quickly apologized and sees two basketball players he had seen before. 

"You okay?" One of them ask.

"Yeah. Sorry again." Mark says and leaves. 

"Dammit, Jaebum. Why didn't you warn me?" Park Jimin looks back at Jaebum. 

"You were the one walking backwards. I was actually paying attention to what you were saying." Jaebum defends. 

"Well, you shouldn't have." 

"Oh, shut it. You'll yell at me that I paid attention to the surroundings than your nonsense." 

"It's not nonsense." 

"Yeah, whatever," Jaebum rolls his eyes and pats his friend's shoulder. "Let's go. Jackson is planning to nag us longer if we keep on standing here." 

Jimin nods and the two began to walk straight to their team who were just finishing up the warm up. Jaebum looks back at the bleachers and sees Mark sitting down, reading a textbook.

Oh, how he loved this challenge.


	2. Encounter

_**5:18 pm** _

Practice finally ended. 

Jaebum was just in the locker room as he finished up putting on warm clothes. As soon as he put his basketball shoes inside his athletic bag, he zipped it up and grabbed his backpack. He looks on the bench for his sweater, but it's not there. He frowns and looks inside his locker. Empty. 

Fuck. He probably left it in the gym. Jaebum sighs and walks out of the locker room. 

Today's practice was really busy so Jaebum didn't have other chances to get closer to Mark. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but now that he was trying... It was more difficult than he thought. Mark bumping into Jimin when he was there was just pure coincidence. 

Guess this challenge is really a challenge. Was it too late to change his mind? 

He opens the door to the gym. Very few students were inside, gathering their stuff before going home. A janitor was beginning to sweep the basketball court. 

Jaebum hurries and takes a look around to see his sweater, which was on the bleachers. Well, thank God 

sweater, which was on the bleachers. Well, thank God no one stole it. He quickly grabs it and just before he leaves, he sees Mark walking down from the bleachers. 

Okay. This is it. This was his chance to talk to him. 

"Hey. Mark, right?" Jaebum says as he approached the older. Mark smiled and nodded. "Just wanted to see if you are okay since you bumped into my friend before." 

"I'm good, thanks." Mark says. "I should be the one to say sorry." 

"No, don't. He was the one walking backwards so..." Jaebum tells him and Mark only nods. "Why are you still here anyways?" 

"I'm actually waiting for Jackson. He told me he was going to change quickly in the locker room." Mark responds. 

"So, uh, you and Jackson?" 

"Are you gonna ask wether I am dating him or something?" Mark says with annoyance. 

Jaebum chuckles. How cute. 

"Nah. It was just a comment, I guess." Mark rolls his eyes while he smiles. "It's cute. Your smile." 

Mark shyly looks down while he cursed at himself. Jesus, this guy was something. "Thank you." He says, fiddling his fingers. "How much will Jackson take?" 

"Not long, I think. I saw him talking to Namjoon and Kris and they were almost done getting ready." Jaebum answers. "Why are you waiting for him?" 

"Uh, We're going to his house to do homework together and I he gave me a ride this morning so." Mark says. 

He withdraws his phone from his pocket to check the time. 5:23 pm. When the hell is Jackson coming? 

Mark looks up at Jaebum who was still standing there. It was weird how he was still here instead of leaving him alone. It interested him. Maybe he should continue the conversation. After all, he needs to take advantage of the time he has to wait for Jackson. 

"Haven't seen you around much." Mark spoke, catching the younger's attention. 

"Yeah, I just blend in the crowd." Jaebum chuckles. 

"You know, the times I've been here... you make yourself known in the team." 

"Really?" 

Mark nods. "Yeah. I'm not someone who watches our school games that much, but you're actually really good." He praised him with a smile. 

"Ha, thanks." Jaebum thanks him. "I've been wishing to go to varsity, next year is my only hope." 

"Oh, you're also a third year?" 

"Yeah." 

"Nice. I wonder if I had you in any of my classes in the past years." Mark says. 

"I think I had you in one." Jaebum thinks. 

"Which one?" 

"I don't know. Probably Biology in first year. Mr. Goo." Jaebum says. 

"Ah, yes. I had him." Mark says. "Fourth or fifth period, was it?" 

"I think fifth." 

"Hmm." Mark nods. "Why have I never talked to you?" 

"If I remember correctly, you were sticking to one of your friends all the time and barely talked to anyone." Jaebum teases. 

"It was Kyungsoo." Mark says with a laugh. "And he was my only friend there. I was shy during the first semester." 

Mark brushed his hair aside as he noticed that Jackson was still not here yet. 

"What is taking him so long?" Mark muttered. 

"Every day." 

"Huh?" Mark turns to Jaebum with a frown. 

"Ah, no. I was just saying how every day he takes a long time." Jaebum clarifies, but Mark blinks unknow‐ ingly. "He takes pretty long to get dressed for practice, so it really isn't surprising that he hasn't been here yet." 

Mark nods as he understood. "Seen how bipolar he can be?" He asks. 

"Yep. Not my favorite mood since it tends to ruin mine." Jaebum answers. 

"I know. I have to deal with it so many times. Exhausting." Mark adds. 

"You know you don't have to deal with it, right?" Jaebum says, making Mark confused. Oh, God. Here we go. He is going to say it. "I mean, you can't just deal with his behavior all by yourself. You can get stressed, and a pretty person like you shouldn't get stressed." 

Mark blinks at his words and then laughs a bit. "I'm sorry but uh, are you... flirting with me?" He asks. 

"Oh, you have no idea." Jaebum says seductively as he gets closer to him, which sent shivers down Mark's body. 

Mark looks up and meet the other's eyes. He tries to breath calmly, but the body from the other was so close to him. Mark could only concentrate on him. Couldn't be able to turn away. As if he was frozen place. 

Focusing on his facial features, the boy was incredibly good-looking. Jet black hair. Sharp jaw. Dark eyes. Seductive lips. Just looking at him, Mark would have given in in just a second. Why hasn't he seen him closely before? 

Jaebum raises a finger and trails slowly down on Mark's cheek. "Shh..." Jaebum whispers. 

"What are you doing?" Mark asks. 

"Just..." Jaebum says but doesn't finish the sentence. He was focused on Mark. Eyes scanning his face, trying to get a memory of every little detail. 

Was it possible he could end up falling for Mark instead? 

Both were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the doors to the gym open. 

"Mark." A strong voice took them back to reality. Mark turns and sees Jackson walking up the two, a scowl on his face. 

Jaebum and Mark step back away from each other. Mark blinks repeatedly since he was staring at the other for a long time. 

"Jaebum, what are you doing?" Jackson asks the other. 

Jaebum. That's his name. 

"Oh, nothing. Little chit chat with Mark." Jaebum says and glanced at Mark one more time. "I'll leave you two now. See you tomorrow." 

Jackson didn't have a chance to say anything back since he quickly left. After hearing him leave the gym, Mark releases a sigh. 

"Okay, well, now we can go." Mark says as if nothing had happened. 

Jackson grabs his arm when Mark tried to walk past him. "What were you two actually doing?" He asks, his anger rising. 

"Nothing." Mark rolls his eyes. 

"Tell me." 

"I told you, nothing happened." Mark repeats and removed Jackson's grip. "We didn't do anything." 

Mark makes his way out of the gym, Jackson following him. 

"You two were really close. You realize I saw that, right?" Jackson yells as he tries to catch up to him. "Mark, I'm talking to you." 

"No, shit, I know." Mark says back and walks out of the gym. 

"Then answer me, for fuck's sake." Jackson says but Mark refuses to. He didn't want to talk to Jackson when he acts like this. He hears the door banging against the wall. "You kissed, didn't you?" 

Mark finally stops and turns around. "Yeah, I totally kissed him. I would always kiss someone that I barely know because that's what I do." He snaps. "I am telling you, nothing happened. I can't deal with this kind of behavior from you. Either you believe me, or we're done." 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Jackson says as he immediately grabs Mark's hands. "I may have overreacted. If you say you didn't kissed, then I believe you." 

Mark rolls his eyes and refuses to look at him. He hated this kind of behavior from Jackson. He doesn't know why he keeps up with it. 

"Babe, don't be like this. I said I was sorry." Jackson says. 

"You're so bipolar, I hate it." Mark muttered and looks at him. Sighing, he nods. "Alright, I forgive you." 

Jackson's face lights up and quickly kisses his cheek. 

"Come on, let's go." 

—

"Well, we're finally done." Mark sighs as he put his stuff inside his backpack. The two had just finished homework. He took out his phone. 7: 26 pm. He had to get home at eight. "There’s still half an hour left before I go back home for dinner. What do you want to do in the meantime?" 

"I just want to lay down. I'm exhausted." Jackson says. Mark looks at him who had his eyes closed. 

"You okay?" 

Jackson opens his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I just haven't received enough sleep. You know, with the homework, the team, my job. Hard to keep up with everything." 

"Hmm," Mark hums. "Do you want me to bring you some water?" 

"Sure." 

Mark slid off from the bed and opens the bedroom door to the hallway. The house was fairly quiet since Jackson's parents were still working. Nothing surprising, he has gotten used to this. Maybe too used to it. 

Finally walking inside the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and head to the filter. Mark sighs as he watches the water fills up the glass. 

The house was mostly dark and you could hear the water. The living room lights were only on, which wasn't making much of a difference since no one was there. He wonders if Jackson actually felt really lonely when he wasn't here. 

Maybe he should do something to lighten up the mood... 

As soon as the glass filled up, Mark turned off the kitchen lights and went back. Entering the room, he still sees the male lying down on the bed. Mark shuts the door which made Jackson look up. 

"Here." Mark hands him the glass of water. Jackson sits up and thanks him before drinking. "Can I do something to make you relaxed?" 

"Like what?" Jackson asks as he placed the almost empty glass on his nightstand. 

"Just something." Mark didn't wait for his answer and pushed Jackson back on the bed. He carefully sat down on his lap, arms around his neck. Jackson was about to say something, but Mark placed his finger over his lips. "No talking. Just relax." 

Mark began to place faint kisses over his cheeks and jaw. He only did this in order to tease the younger as he already knew it would turn him on. Making Jackson aroused was an easy task, and Mark had fun making him go crazy from his teasing 

Finally, Mark had connected their lips, both kissing softly. But that slow kiss the turned into something more. Both were do in craving for each other's taste as they move their lips messily. Jackson pulls Mark's body against his, as if indicating that the boy belongs to him only. 

Mark's phone rang moments later, causing him to pull away with a groan. He takes out his phone. 

Baekhyun. What does he want now? 

"Who is it, babe?" Jackson asks. 

"Baekhyun. I'll answer it real quick." Mark says as he pressed the green button and places his phone against his ear. "What do you want, Baek?" Jackson started spreading kissed on his neck. 

"Bro, are you in your house?!" Baekhyun yelled over the phone. Well, that was something he wasn't expecting. 

"No, why?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Didn't you say you and Jackson were gonna be there?!" 

"At his house, dumbass!" 

"You know, I really can't deal with your bullshit! Go and suck a caterpillar! Goodbye!" The call ended. Interesting phone call, by why did his friend went to visit him at his house? Eh, he could just ask him later. 

"What did your friend want?" Jackson asks and he sends his hands up his shirt. 

"Nothing important." Mark answers and then moans when Jackson nibbled on his sweet spot. He wished for more. He wanted more. Jackson laid Mark on the bed in a sweet motion, finally above him as he once again started to kiss him. 

Mark wraps his arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him down to deepen their kiss. The two enjoyed this moment so much, the crave for each other seemed to grow. The only thing that mattered was having each other under every touch. Moving tremendously fast as their minds go crazy with the hot air. 

"Fuck, Mark. Why do you do this to me?" Jackson says breathlessly, after they broke broke apart. He gently touches Mark's cheek and moved a few strands of hair away. 

"Relaxed?" Mark asks.

"With you, always." Jackson gave him a small kiss. "So precious." 

A small giggle escapes from Mark's lips. Jackson buried his face on his neck, catching his breath. Arm still gripped on his body while his right hand ran up and down Mark's hip.

They lay in the arms of one another for a moment. "Jacks?" Mark called for him as his hands played with Jackson's brown locks, receiving a hum from him. "Don't sleep on me."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you." Jackson muttered.

"Still tired?" 

"Yeah," Mark felt him nuzzle onto his neck deeper, followed with some light kisses. 

"Just sleep if you want." Mark says. "I'll go home now." 

"No," Jackson shook his head. "Stay." 

"Jackson, you're tired. I don't want to bother you." 

"You're not bothering me." Mark sighs as he looks at Jackson. After a minute, he decides to try to get out of the younger's grip. "Please stay." 

"As much as I like to, I have to go home." Mark tells him and finally moves Jackson off him. 

Jackson sits back in shock as he looks at Mark who was putting on his jacket and shoes. "How are you going to get home?" Jackson rubs his eyes. 

"I don't know, I'll call someone." 

"Like...?"

"My friends," Mark answers. "Probably Baekhyun or Jongdae." 

"I'll call them for you." Jackson suggests. 

"It's okay. I can do it myself." Mark says. 

Jackson frowns at Mark as he grabs his backpack. "Are you hiding something from me?" he asks. 

"Are you being paranoid?" Mark sighs. "I'm not hiding anything from you. You need rest, okay? At least be thankful that I'm thinking about your health rather than using up all your energy." 

Mark gives him a small kiss on the cheek but before he has a chance to leave, Jackson pulls him back. 

"Who are you going to see?" 

"My dumbass friends and my parents. Now let me go." 

"You're going to see someone." 

"Stop being paranoid." 

"I'm not paranoid." 

"Okay, well, let me go home." 

Jackson stands up from the bed. "You're seeing him..." 

"What?" Mark frowns. This is too much for his sake. 

"Jaebum." 

Mark only scoffs and rubs his eyes in exhaustion. Jesus, just when he thought this conversation was over. 

"Jackson, we already went over this, okay?" Mark says. "See how you're acting right now? You clearly need rest and I need it too after dealing with you." 

"So you are seeing him." 

"Oh, my God." Mark groans as his anger was slowly rising. 

"You're not leaving." 

"Jackson, go to sleep or I'll make you." 

"Make me." Jackson smirks.

"What the fuck?" Mark frowns. "I don't mean it like that. I'll literally knock you out if you act like this." 

"You're not going to see him." 

"You don't know how to get this in your head, can't you?" Mark says. "First of all, I barely know him. Second, even if I knew him I would still think of him as a friend. And third, even if he was my friend you need to realize it's just a friend, okay?" 

"I know there's something going on." Jackson says. "We need to solve this problem." 

"And exactly what problem are you talking about?" Mark says. "You're the one with the problem with your... possessiveness. It's too much and even to this day, you still act like this towards my friends. So you and I are not going to be doing anything. Until then, find a way to fix your problem." 

Mark pulls away from his grip and stormed off from the room. This is just the worst night he ever experienced. He can't believe this happened and that Jackson would say such a thing. 

He was just getting out of the house when his phone rang. Baekhyun. 

"What now?" Mark asks. 

_"Yo, so what's the address of Jackson's house? Figured I could just hang out with you guys for a wh--"_

"Yeah, scratch that. It ain't happening." Mark interrupted the older. 

_"Why? Come on, I promise I won't disrupt any of your disgusting business."_

"Okay, first of all, Jackson and I won't be comfortable doing our 'disgusting business' knowing someone is with us," Mark clarifies. "And second, it ain't happening because we ended early. He ruined the mood." 

_"Ruined the mood? So like... you two were 'bouta...?"_

"I men, that's what I was going for but he was tired and I wanted him to rest and then he started being ridiculous-- you know what, I don't want to talk about it. Just pick me up, will you?" 

_"Yes, send me his address and I'll zoom there."_

"Okay, thank you. You're a life saver." 

_"Yeah, but you'll have to pay me back, okay?"_

"I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm back! 
> 
> sorry for the late update but I had a ton of schoolwork and since I am a senior, I finally finished school last week. I also had my ap exams for three days in a row (us gov, calculus ab, english lit), so my days dealing with math are finally over. 
> 
> anyways, I'll always have a love-hate relationship for this chapter. As much as I try, I still can't be fully satisfied but if you guys like it then I'm fine with it. 
> 
> thanks for reading, I promise I'll try to update frequently
> 
> \- marykate


	3. Denial

"You little shits went to my house and raided my room?" Mark groaned as he grabbed Youngjae and Kyungsoo by their arm. The rest were actually surprised by the action on this early morning but didn't do anything since they don't have the energy.

After Baekhyun dropped him off at his house, his mom had told him that Youngjae and Kyungsoo came by while he was at Jackson's. She said that they were waiting for him in his room but left since they had to get home for dinner. 

But when he entered his room to change, Mark found his closet and desk in a mess. 

"In our defense, we wanted to see what was so mysterious about your room since you never let us in there." Kyungsoo answers.

"Well, are you satisfied?" Mark says.

Kyungsoo stops walking and thinks. "Not really. I was hoping we'll find like some kind of hidden room. You know, maybe a secret club or something." Mark tightens his grip on his arm and Kyungsoo whines in pain. 

"Hey, maybe if you didn't spend so much time with Jackson, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Youngjae defends. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"If you chose to hung out with us, the room raid wouldn't have happened." Youngjae says. 

"So, it's my fault." 

"Yes." Both Kyungsoo and Youngjae said. 

Mark rolled his eyes and let go of the two. 

"Honestly, we didn't raid at first," Kyungsoo says. "But when Baekhyun said that you were still busy with Jackson, we just said 'fuck it' and then raided." 

"Why you'd throw me under the bus like that?!" Baekhyun cries at Kyungsoo.

Mark turns around and faces the older. "So, you were on it too?" he says. "No wonder you were driving so slow last night. Being careful, my ass!"

"Guys, seriously, stop yelling." Jungkook groans, who still seems sleepy. "It's 7 am. No one wants to hear yelling at this hour." 

"Fine, fine." Mark sighs. "You guys win. I'll sit with you in lunch and hang out with you guys after school. Where we going?" 

"Today: study session in Taehyung's house." BamBam says. "His mom will be free this afternoon so we'll definitely eat her delicious food." 

"Alright." 

The group entered the school building and started to make their way to their usual hang out before first period. "Oh right! Almost forgot." Jongdae said, getting the attention from his friends as he was getting something out from his backpack. He pulled out half sheets of paper with a paper clip.

"As you guys know, basketball season has been active for three weeks now and the Student Council Committee actually wanted to give the whole school a survey on what to do for this season's pep rally," Jongdae says as he handed them each a sheet. "So if you guys fill that out before lunch and give it to me today, I will kindly appreciate it."

"What if we don't?" Jungkook yawns. 

"Just fill it out. It doesn't take long." Jongdae tells him. 

They finally made it to their spot and sat down on the stairs. Taehyung groans. "Did any of you guys finished the Physics homework? It is so hard that I gave up on it and went to sleep. _"_ The younger began to take out his binder from his backpack.

"It wasn't that hard." Youngjae told him and took his own sheet from his backpack.

"Physics is like math. I don't work with math." Taehyung frowns.

"You're dumb then." Youngjae says as he gives him his homework.

"Shut up." 

The rest began doing their own thing that they normally do before classes. Scrolling through their phones, finishing up homework, chatting. 

As Mark was playing a game on his phone, a new text message popped up on his screen. Jackson. 

_Where are you?_

He only ignores the message and keeps on playing. He wasn't having it. Not after the whole thing and then his friends might get mad at him. 

▪ ♡ ▪

Lunch time finally rolled around and Jaebum took a seat at the table while Yugyeom and Chanyeol were looking at something on Yugyeom's phone. Chanyeol looks up at him.

"Hey, Jaebum." he greets. "You're finally going to tell us how it went with Mark?"

"I'll tell you guys as soon as the rest are here." Jaebum answers as he took a bite out of his apple. "But what are you two doing?" 

"Uh, just making an investigation." Yugyeom says as he still scrolls. 

"What kind of investigation?" 

"Whether or not Mark and Jackson are together." 

"And how is that going for ya?" Jaebum asks. 

Yugyeom looks up, sighs and leans back on his chair. "It's confusing," he says. "They be looking like good buddies but in the next, they actually look like a cute couple." 

"Cute?" Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. 

"Kinda? They look cute to me." 

"Oh, my God." Chanyeol scoffs. 

"Hey, guys!" Yixing came up while the rest trailed behind him. The Chinese sat down on his usual seat beside Jaebum. 

Jinyoung, Jongin and Seokjin finally sat down, now making commotion. Jongin started to ask Yugyeom if he can copy the last question from their math homework. Chanyeol butted in on their conversation when the kids started to argue over it.

"Shut the fuck up for God's sake! You two are so unbelievably annoying!" He yells at the two.

"Says you." Seokjin snorted and received a glare from the other while the rest laughed.

"Hey, Jaebum," Jinyoung says as he open his water bottle. "You're gonna stop being mysterious about it and finally tell us what happened yesterday?" 

"Well, I did get a chance to talk to him," Jaebum starts. "Not sure how it would've end if I did kissed him." 

"I'm sorry, but what?" Jongin asks. 

Jaebum sighs. "I don't know what was going through my head during that time, but I was about to kiss him. Jackson came in before that happened so." 

"What?!" All of them yelled at the same time, receiving some looks from some people around them.

"Bro, chill!" Chanyeol tells him. "You just had a chance to talk to him but you go for it? What would you do if you actually did kiss him and Jackson walks in on that?" 

"I don't know what was I thinking!" Jaebum defends. 

"Jaebum, just tell us: do you like Mark?" Yixing asks. 

"No." 

"Really?" Seokjin questions. "Because you can't just do that out of nowhere." 

"Hey," Jinyoung places his hand on Jaebum's shoulder. "If you like him, it's cool. We won't judge." 

"I don't." 

"Maybe you do, but don't know that?" Jongin says and the other look at him. "It's kind of like a denial thing, you know. You claim that you at least care, but that may be you speaking for your brain and ignoring your heart because it says otherwise." 

The others blink at him as they were processing what he just said. 

"So, he's listening to his brain which tells him that he only cares for Mark," Jinyoung slowly says. "but he isn't listening to his heart which tells him that he has a crush on Mark." 

Jaebum sighs. "That's a little cliche," he says. "I'm not denying because I actually like Mark. I'm denying it because it's not true." 

"But you don't know that," Jongin says. "You're not listening to your heart, not on purpose at least. Your heart took over and that's why you were about to kiss him." 

"Sounds like a soulmate type of shit to me." Chanyeol shrugs. 

"Nah, I don't believe in soulmates." Jaebum says.

"Heartless asshole." Yixing mutters. 

"Wait, you're right." Seokjin tells Yixing. "Fits with Jongin's theory: he is not listening to his heart." 

"Okay, I'm done." Jaebum stands up and grabs his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung asks. 

"Far away from you guys." Jaebum answers. 

The group of friends watch him walk away.. Jinyoung looks back at them. 

"Do you guys think he is in denial?" He asks. 

"Probably." Yixing shrugs and continues eating. 

"I'm just thinking when did we get sentimental, you know, being love experts." Yugyeom says. "Hey, Jongin's theory sounds wack now." 

Jongin threw his empty juice box at the younger. 

"I thought we were just teasing him," Chanyeol confesses and the others look at him. "We really weren't?" 

Seokjin pats him. "It's over now. Don't worry." 

▪ ♡ ▪

"You're not going to see Jackson today?" Kyungsoo says as he sees Mark come up to them in front of the entrance.

"I told you guys this morning I was going to be with you." Mark says. "Now come on. I don't want to keep Taehyung's mom waiting." 

The friends look at each other as Mark headed to the parking lot. They shrug as they were glad their friend will finally be hanging out with them.

"Are you coming with me?" Baekhyun calls out to Mark. 

"Nah, I'm good. I came with my car today." Mark tells him. 

"He drove himself to school today?" Youngjae whispers. "He hardly does that." 

"No shit, Sherlock. We know." Taehyung says. 

As they all finally reached the student parking lot, they parted to go into the vehicles. Kyungsoo runs up to Mark after telling Baekhyun he'll go with him instead.

"Hey, Mark." Kyungsoo says. "I'm going with you." 

"Alright." 

Both males walk side by side towards Mark's car. Kyungsoo was beginning to think something was wrong but he wasn't sure how he'll be able to ask him. He didn't want to say something wrong. 

Not many seconds later, they finally approached his car. Mark takes out his keys and unlocks it. Both enter the vehicle. Kyungsoo puts both their backpacks in the backseat. 

Mark's phone rang after he turns on the engine. In the touch screen stereo, Kyungsoo sees that it was a call from Jackson. He hears Mark sigh and rejects the call. He thinks he rejected it since he is hanging out with his friends, but he thinks it might be something else. 

**_8 minutes later_ **

Kyungsoo has been scrolling through his phone as he and Mark hadn't made conversation whatsoever during the car ride. Taehyung's home was far away from the school and they had to go through many busy streets. He was willing to talk to Mark during the time being but every secret glance, he noticed how Mark was thinking about something. Not even the faint music playing was usually making him sing at the top of his lungs. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kyungsoo finally asks. 

"I'm good." Mark answers. 

"You sure?" 

"Yep." He says and starts driving when the streetlight turned green. 

Kyungsoo's phone vibrated and he looks to see a text from Youngjae. 

_How's Mark?_

He only sighs and turns off his phone. 

"You're definitely not okay." Kyungsoo says. 

"What?"

"Willing to hang out with us that easy?" he began. "Drove yourself to school today? Actually paying attention during Criminal Law instead of being all giggly on your phone? Quiet during lunch? Rejecting Jackson's call?" 

"Because today is about you guys, not Jackson." Mark says. 

"So, it is about Jackson." 

"What?" Mark scoffs. "When did I say that?" 

"Answer the other questions." Kyungsoo says. "Why hang out with us that easy?" 

"You and Youngjae." 

"You asked us what were we going to do today." 

"Wanted to make it up to you." 

"You came to school with your car." 

"Because it's my car. Can I not use it?" Mark says. 

"Yes, but Jackson always gave you a ride." 

"I told him not today since I'll be with you guys." 

"What about paying attention in Criminal Law?" 

"Today's lesson was interesting." 

"You said you already know stuff from it." Kyungsoo says. "Explains your good grades on the exams." 

"I don't know about juvenile justice." 

"We started learning about it yesterday." He tells him. "But you obviously didn't give single fucks because you were on your phone." 

Mark sighs as he didn't have an answer for it. He keeps his eyes on the road, hoping that his friend will stop asking questions. 

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool," Kyungsoo began. "But you can't just pretend you are okay because I can tell you are not. The rest can tell." 

Mark quietly thinks about Kyungsoo's words. His mood was pretty obvious and he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. His friends can see he was upset and were worried about him. Then again, he wasn't slick. 

"Fine," he sighs. "It is about Jackson." 

Kyungsoo blinks as he didn't expect Mark to actually tell him. 

"I don't want to see him or talk to him." he continues. "It's not that big of a deal but... I don't know if I'll ever get over it."

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks, even though he knew it was risky to ask. 

"He doesn't trust me." Mark says. "Well, he didn't say that but last night it just seemed like he didn't. It was ridiculous." 

"It is," Kyungsoo says. "Remember that time when he low-key went off at Youngjae because apparently he was standing 'too close' to you?" 

Mark chuckles as he recalls that day. "Whether Youngjae was standing too close to me or not, he is just my best friend." he says. "Had to assure him multiple times until he believed me." 

"Exactly," Kyungsoo says. "You didn't have to assure him. He knows that he is just your best friend." 

Mark frowns and begins to think over everything. Obviously it wasn't the only time Jackson behaved like this towards his friends. It happened to Jongdae, BamBam, Baekhyun and even Kyungsoo. It also happened with Taehyung, which was outright ridiculous because he had to remind him that he is with Jungkook. Even worse, Jackson did this to his _own_ friends: Kris, Hoseok and Sehun. 

And now with Jackson's basketball teammate, who he didn't know at all.

Maybe he didn't mind at all back then, but now it seems too much for him to handle. 

"I told him that this was a problem and he should fix it. To not come near me until he finally does," Mark tells Kyungsoo, who listens carefully. "But... after he does, should I forgive him? Should I go back to him?" 

Kyungsoo sighs and sits up on the seat. "You've been with Jackson for so long. The longest since... him." he begans. "If you think that was the last straw, don't go. If you think he'll be okay now, then you do you." 

"What do you think I should do?" 

"You know what I think." Kyungsoo says. "I'll always have hope that you are still up for something better. A long, healthy relationship. But even if you leave it, you'll have to start all over again. Because you two have been together for so long." 

_It's not like I have a choice._

_But thanks for your words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but I finally delivered! I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. 
> 
> lots of love,   
> marykate


	4. Jealousy

"Oh, fuck." Mark says and pushes BamBam back to hide. He peeks around and sees Jackson walking with his friends.

Days.

It's been freaking days since he hasn't talked to the Chinese. Tiring, but Jackson wasn't even trying so he guessed he got the memo and gave him space.

It's morning right now, and both him and BamBam were walking towards the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast. They had breakfast, of course, it's just that he and his friends were bored and decided to hold a cooking competition among them using the school's food.

"Seriously?" BamBam groans. "Jackson again?"

"Shut up." Mark tells him.

"You know what?" The younger says. "Wait here. I'll get the food."

"No." Mark held him back. "He sees you, he might ask."

"Yeah, might." BamBam says.

Mark wasn't really sure about letting the younger go. Jongdae has Tech Math with Jackson and has asked about him. Since then, he has told the rest to try and start away from him or any of his friends.

It really didn't work out at first since there was a time Oh Sehun had the chance to talk to him.

"Having fun?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face. Mark was actually putting his stuff away in his locker before heading to his next class.

"What do you want?" Mark asked with a sigh.

Sehun leaned back on the row of lockers and crossed his arms. "Guess who's missing their precious." He said.

Mark scoffed and closed his locker shut. He couldn't believe that Jackson sent him as a messenger.

"I'll like to give him a message," he started. "If he realizes that he is the one who has this weird possessive problem and fixed it, then he can come back. If not, bye bye."

"Starting again, I see." Sehun chuckled.

"Just tell him that I'm threatening."

"Alright, cool," Sehun nods. "But if you try... I may just come back."

"Jackson won't like that." Mark told him but the younger only smirked.

"I know he won't," he said. "But either I come back or maybe I'll have to go to your dear friend."

Mark's eyes darkened when he heard those words. "Don't bring him into this." He said, tone harsh.

"Right. Don't want to bring him into it and we don't want me coming back so add all of that and what do you get?" Sehun continued. "You not trying to get out. You get it now?"

"Just... tell him to get it through his head why I hate his possessive behavior, alright." Mark sighed. "Now, leave me alone."

He still shivers about that day. And it wasn't because of what the younger said. It was Sehun himself.

Both have a history together.

Jackson doesn't know. Sehun comes once in a while and takes his chances, which obviously makes Jackson upset.

Either way, Mark does not care about him and he tries to ignore him. But that day, no, he let him take up his attention.

"Shit, they just entered the cafeteria." BamBam says. "Come on, Mark. Let me go and get it real quick. I'll get past them smoothly."

Mark sighs. If they go back to to their friends, they'll get upset. If he lets BamBam go, the boy has a chance to get the food quickly.

"Okay, but hurry up." He tells him and BamBam jogs to the cafeteria.

**_5 minutes later_ **

"What took you guys so long? We only have less than 15 minutes before first period." Jungkook says as Mark and BamBam finally came back.

"Avoiding Jackson and his goons." BamBam says.

"Again?!" They all chorused.

Mark sighs and sits down next to Youngjae. "It'll be over soon, I promise." He tells them.

"It better be," Jongdae scoffs. "I'm tired of walking slowly and making a circle around the school before going to Tech Math."

"I always used to pass by his friends during passing period," Taehyung adds. "I literally had to figure out another route from Forensics to English."

"Okay, guys, I get it," Mark says. "Just keep it up for a few more and as soon as this is over, I'll buy you anything."

"Fine," Baekhyun says and pats him in the shoulder. "Now, let's do our competition."

▪ ♡ ▪

Jaebum walks inside the cafeteria and instead of lining up to get his lunch, he heads straight to his table which was still empty. He pulls his chair, sits and places his head down on the table.

He was so tired. Why?

Well, a certain asshole named Jackson Wang was giving him a hard time during basketball practice. Do this. Do that. You're doing it wrong. Make it better. He was making him do much more than the rest.

And Mark, oh God, he wasn't even present the last few days. He wasn't even in the cafeteria or he might be sitting somewhere far away. Who knows. He just can't seem to find him anywhere.

Maybe he should just drop this challenge and move on.

"Yo, what the hell, man." He hears Chanyeol say. Jaebum still keeps his head down and does not say a word. He hears the chairs scrape on the floor and the trays being set down.

"Hyung, you good?" Yugyeom asks.

Moments have passed as he hears the cafeteria getting packed. Chanyeol and Yugyeom did not bother him and talked.

"Hey, guys!" Yixing's chirp voice appeared.

"Hey." Both Chanyeol and Yugyeom said.

Yixing sits down on his chair and looks at Jaebum's head. "Bro, I said hello." He tells him but Jaebum still doesn't answer. The older looks at both Chanyeol and Yugyeom, silently asking them what was up. They both shrug.

Seconds later, the other three arrived and sat down.

"Jaebum," Jinyoung shook him. "You bitchass, what's wrong?"

"Dude, are you okay?" Yixing asks.

"I'm gonna smack you if you are sleeping." Jinyoung threatened. Jaebum finally lifts his head up.

"Shit, you look dead." Seokjin says. "What's going on?"

Jaebum sighs and leans back on his chair. "Jackson is what's going on." He says. "I'm tired with his crap."

"What time you arrived?" Chanyeol asks.

"Last period."

"You should've stayed home." Jongin says.

"And let him win? Hell no." Jaebum shook his head. "I just hope I come up with something real fast."

"Mark?" Yugyeom questioned.

"I told you, I haven't seen him," Jaebum sighs. "He might not be in school or something."

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol says. "I have him in Criminal Law. He's literally been here this week."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Then why hasn't he been showing up to practice?" Jaebum asks.

"Well, he does look a bit off," Chanyeol began. "When the teacher does the lesson, he'll mostly be staring down on his phone. Now, he actually pays attention. No single glance on his phone."

"He might be here then, probably hiding." Yixing says and they all start to look around the cafeteria to see any trace of Mark.

"Wow, Jaebum," Jinyoung begins to say. "I can't believe you really fucked up that we even have to help you search for Mark."

"And where exactly did I fucked up?" Jaebum hissed and his friends stare at him. He looks back at them as he noticed their silence, and realized what they were thinking. "I told you guys, that was a mistake."

"Whatever you say." Seokjin says.

"Oh shit, there he is." Yugyeom calls.

"Where?"

"Not Mark." The younger says and they all frown. "Jackson."

"Okay? So?"

"Well, um," Yugyeom took a quick glance. "He's looking this way so don't turn around."

"Why?"

"He's staring, like a hawk," Yugyeom whispered. "Probably thinking of a way to kill you or something."

"If Mark is here, then how the hell are we going to escape Jackson?" Jongin asks.

"I'll help," Chanyeol volunteers. "I'll probably tell Mark to help with the class or something. Gather him real quick. In the meantime, fix yourself. You look like shit."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Yes!" They tell him and he only glares at his friends.

Chanyeol stands up and begins to search for Mark. Jinyoung and Yixing help Jaebum fix his appearance. Using his own water, Jinyoung cleans his best friend's face and hair.

"Here, use my jacket." Yugyeom lends him his back leather jacket.

"Take this ugly ass, depressing sweater off. It's making me sad." Jinyoung says.

"Shut up." Jaebum tells him as he takes off his sweater.

"Would this help?" Seokjin says as he pulls out a bottle of lotion and cologne from his backpack.

"What the fuck? Why you carry that around?" Jongin asks.

After minutes of so trying to make Jaebum look decent, they quickly sit back down and try to act normal as they see Chanyeol coming back with Mark behind him.

"Scoot over, Doofenshmirtz." Chanyeol quietly tells Yugyeom, who quickly complies. He looks back at Mark. "Here, have a seat."

"Thanks." Mark softly smiles at him before sitting down.

"Uh, these are my friends." Chanyeol tells him. "Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yixing, Jongin and Seokjin."

Both Jaebum and Mark make eye contact for a second before he clears his throat. "Yeah, okay," He says, looking back at Chanyeol. "What do you need help on? Make this quick, I have to go back to my friends."

The group looked among each other as they were having a silent conversation while Mark helps Chanyeol. They also were making sure to eat their lunch as silent as possible.

"Mark! There you are!" A certain voice interrupts the two and they all turn to see someone standing behind him.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Chanyeol sighs deeply, a frown forming on his face.

"What?" Seokjin asks, confused by Chanyeol's comment. The taller only shook his head.

"Come on, Mark." The kid said as he tugged on Mark's shirt. "The rest are wondering where you went off."

"Sorry, Jongdae, I'm just helping him on the homework. We have a class together." Mark tells him.

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol and then the rest. "Oh, um," he shifts. "You can help him out next time. Now, come on, let's go."

"Can I dm you tonight through Instagram?" Chanyeol asks.

"Fine with me." Mark nods. "Sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry." Chanyeol says right before Mark was dragged off.

Yugyeom moved back to his chair. "Jackson looked." He says.

"Okay, forget Jackson. What does it matter if he looked?" Jaebum groans.

"Dumbass." Jinyoung flicked him in the head. "Of course it matters. It's kind of like a sneaky way to let him know that you're taking Mark away. He looks or he doesn't, but he did and it makes him feel threatened."

Jaebum slowly nods as he understood his best friend's words.

"Okay but can I at least get a thank you for bringing Mark over for at least a few minutes." Chanyeol adds. "Dude's kind of hard to talk to. I was lucky I found him as soon as he walked out of the bathroom."

"Thank you, Chanyeol." Jaebum sighs. "So, what should I do now?"

"Well, you can start off by not being weak and actually stand up against Jackson." Yixing suggests. "You said he's been making your life hell these past days. Today at practice, talk him back."

"How?"

"I don't know. Something along the lines that you are a threat."

"Ooh, like 'hey, dude. I'm not afraid of you and I'm gonna take you down.'" Jongin says.

"Well, not _like_ that but similar." Yixing tells Jaebum.

"Hey, who's gonna take our trash away?" Chanyeol asks as he stuffed the last bits of his sandwich to his mouth.

In the next second, they all pointed at one another randomly.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jinyoung sighs. "Jaebummie, take our trash. You're the one who hasn't eaten."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you." Jinyoung nods as he started to collect the trays.

"Bro, he's tired and he has to deal with Jackson later," Seokjin added. "Don't do him like that."

"Shit!" Jinyoung groans after almost slipping. He looks down at the floor. "Chanyeol, pick up your damn sweater. It almost killed me, for God's sake."

Chanyeol was licking his fingers as he looked down. "That ain't mine. It's Yugyeom's." He says.

Jinyoung turns to the younger with angry eyes. Yugyeom panicked a bit.

"No, hyung, I brought a jacket. Jaebum has it--" he was cut off when Jinyoung hit him.

"Pick it up." Yugyeom retrieves the sweater from the floor. He frowns and tosses it to Chanyeol.

"This isn't mine, you dumbass."

"It isn't mine either."

"Some random guy's then."

"Y'all dumb."

"That's Mark's." Yixing sighs. "I remember seeing him carrying that sweater."

"Damn, didn't noticed." Jongin says.

Jinyoung came back and sat down on his chair. "I always have to do everything for you guys. You can't even clean up after your dirty asses. I'm leaving you all, I can't take it anymore." He tells them.

"Bro, we were starting to discuss who will take our trash and your instincts just came out of nowhere." Seokjin says.

"Okay we have Mark's sweater." Chanyeol says. "Now how the hell are we supposed to give it back?"

"We?" Yixing questions. "Nah, you brought him here. You give it to him since you have a class with him."

"Well, I don't think I can do it tomorrow." Chanyeol sighs as he pulls a pair of car keys from the sweater's pocket and show it to his friends.

"Okay, another thing to tell him is to never put his keys on the pocket of his sweater."

"Oh, shit!" Yugyeom grabs the car keys from Chanyeol's hold. "He drives a BMW!"

"Let me see." Jinyoung says as he grabs them.

"Guys, going through someone's stuff is bad." Jaebum says.

"Okay, Mr. Saint." Jongin says sarcastically.

"Judging by his friend, I don't think giving it to him now will be the best decision." Seokjin began. "How about we make Jaebum give it to him." 

"Oh, right!" Jinyoung gasps. "It could be another chance for you to talk to him." 

Jinyoung motions Chanyeol to give him the sweater and placed the car keys back in the pocket. 

"Today? I got practice and I just want to get the day over with." Jaebum groans. 

"Lord Christ, are you backing out of the challenge or not?" Jinyoung says and tosses him the sweater. "Find him and hand it back. That simple. Make it seem like a cute, small gesture of kindness." 

Jaebum sighs as he didn't have no other option. He doesn't want to lose against Jackson but his lazy self doesn't want to add this to the 'TO DO' list. Guess sometimes we gotta risk something to gain something else. 

▪ ♡ ▪

Mark jumped up from his seat as soon as the final bell rang. He quickly made his way towards his locker and put in the combination. Today, he and Youngjae were gonna have lunch together and study for the Physics quiz.

"Hey, Mark." 

Looking up, he sees Jackson beside him with his sports bag hanging across his body. Seeing the younger surprised him as it's been a while since they spoke. The familiar warmth of Jackson's company came back. He didn't know if it was good or bad.

"What's up?" Mark sighs, and continues to get his stuff from his locker.

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry about that night. I meant it when I said I was tired." Jackson began. "Looking back at it, it was stupid and crazy. I should have never said that. You probably want more time to think through and I respect that, but please don't be mad. I am truly sorry." 

Mark thought about his words for a moment. Even harder for the last sentence. He couldn't tell whether or not he was actually being for real. His eyes say he is, but can't he trust his words? 

This could be the final straw.

He could give it one, just one, more chance. 

Messes up again, then it's over.

"Okay then. It actually looks like you fixed your problem so we're good now. Besides, I wasn't mad. I was upset." He said, throwing his arms around Jackson's neck while the other placed both hands on his waist.

"Well, finally we got this settled. I promise I will try to not let that happen again." Jackson said and Mark nodded. "I just didn't want to lose you, precious." Mark giggled.

"Mark!"

The two turn their heads to see Jaebum walking towards them with apparently his sweater on his hands. Mark sighed as he dropped his arms from Jackson, and hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Yes?"

"Here." Jaebum says as he hands him his sweater. "You left it on our table." He looked over at Jackson who was glaring at him. Well that was a face he is now going to have to get used to. He isn't doing anything wrong anyways, just handing out a damn sweater back to its owner.

"Oh, um, thanks." Mark says as he takes back his sweater. "Can you tell Chanyeol that I'm sorry again? He probably sent you off to give me my sweater instead of him."

"Well, yeah, but he is not mad." Jaebum says.

"Hmm, okay." Mark nods. "Thanks for bothering to give it to me."

"No problem."

Jackson interrupts them by clearing his throat. "You know, I really appreciate that you give my sweetheart his sweater back." He starts. "Is there anything else that requires his attention?"

Mark pulled Jackson back a bit to prevent him from attacking. "Jackson, stop please." He tells him.

"Just the sweater. Nothing else." Jaebum says. "I'll get going then."

Mark groaned as he looked at Jackson. "For the love of God, can you just calm down?" The older retreat his belongings from the floor. "I am telling you I am not interested in him like that. We barely know each other."

"Well he's the one that seems much interested." Jackson replied back.

Oh great. They literally just made up and now they are arguing. Mark massaged his temples to prevent himself from exploding. "Jackson, it doesn't matter what he is interested in okay," Mark began. "Why don't you just forget about him and focus on me? It's me you should care more. Because I am still with you and I'm interested in you only. The only things that should matter are the two of us. No one else."

"Fine, I'll let it go." Jackson sighs.

"Good."

▪ ♡ ▪

Jaebum was in the locker room changing into his athletic clothes while Jimin was talking.

"She is downright rude and disrespectful. I swear, we're going to go after her ass as soon as more people help us."

"Great." Jaebum responded, caring less about the rant his friend was giving. The older was in the middle of tying his basketball shoes when he heard Jimin greeting Jackson.

"Hey Jimin. Jaebum?" He looked up and saw Jackson staring down at him. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Jaebum blinked and then slowly nodded. "Okay, sure." He says and looks at Jimin, silently telling him to leave.

"Uh, I'll get going." Jimin says before he leaves the two to talk

"What do you want?" Jackson asks.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to take something from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. You know exactly what am I referring to." Jackson says back. "I'm talking about Mark."

"He's a person, not a thing," Jaebum scoffs. "You said I wanted to take _somethin_ g, not someone."

"Thing or person, whatever," Jackson says. "He still belongs to me."

Jaebum could not believe what came out of the younger's mouth. For a second, he thought there was a slight chance that there was something between them. Is this what Jackson thinks about Mark?

Kind of pathetic, kind of sad. Proves his point that there is something wrong with their relationship. He wonders if Mark is actually aware. Does he like it? Does he ignore it? Does he simply not care? Does he hate it?

He can't stand the fact that Mark was still with this guy. What were his thoughts? What goes on? What does he not know? So many questions. Maybe he is stuck. Maybe he is not okay. Maybe... just maybe....

"Do you even care about him?" Jaebum fires back.

"What does it matter to you?"

"What matters to me is that you acknowledge him as a thing, which he is not by the way."

"Look, Jaebum," Jackson began. "What goes on between us isn't your business, so step back and leave him alone."

"Why? So you can keep treating him like an object?" Jaebum says as he is tired of hearing Jackson's words. "He is not just a person that 'belongs' to you or whatever and I'm not going to listen to your crappy orders."

"You really think that Mark is going to pay attention to you?"

"If you are so sure that he won't, why are you telling me to back off? Are you scared that I'll actually take him from you?" Jaebum chuckles.

"Stay away. Got it?" Jackson tells him.

"Mark is soon going to realize that being with you is just a waste of time."

"Oh, please!" Jackson scoffs. "We've been together for two years."

"Together as in _together,_ or just hanging out side-by-side?" He stepped closer to the male and lowers his voice. "Mark is not going to stay with you any longer because I will give him the treatment he deserves."

But before he could pull the door open, Jackson said, "You wanna play that game, huh?" Jaebum stopped for a moment. "Alright, I'll play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I say I'll update but um... there's still things I need to do. I have to take care of the house and my sisters since my parents work. I have to do something for uni and I also got my diploma not too long ago (yay!) I still have to prepare for my virtual graduation though which is due tomorrow sksk
> 
> So, what did you guys think about this chapter? Please let me know! 
> 
> Bye lovelies
> 
> -marykate


	5. Second Chance

It was Saturday morning.

Mark just pulled over at Jackson's house. Last night, they had made an agreement for Mark to come over. It was just 11 in the morning and Jackson suggested to come around that time since his parents will be at work. 

Mark sighs as he turns off the engine and stays seated. He can't believe he was in this position once again and that Jackson would forget about it. Yes, he apologized, but he feels like that wasn't enough. He wanted to talk about it with him so there won't be any more events like them in the future. 

_I don't want to regret this_

After sitting there for a few minutes, Mark finally got out of his vehicle. His mind was still occupied with thoughts. Does he want to be here right now? Lay down on his bed instead, waiting until his shift? Still thinking, Mark just knocked on the front door.

_Should I take this chance?_  


_Should I talk about it?_

_Should I leave?_

"Mark." 

He turned his head and sees Jackson standing there, looking at him with a frown. Mark widens his eyes, wondering how he didn't hear the door opening.

"Oh, sorry," Mark says. "I'm kind of sleepy today." 

"Yeah, I guess you are," Jackson nods. "Because I was wondering why you knocked when you have a key." 

Mark frowns and fumbles through his keys and checks that Jackson was right. He sighs and walks inside the home.

"Let's not waste more time. I got work at 2." He tells the younger as he plops down on the couch.

Jackson looks at Mark and wonders if he was okay. "Are you sure you're just tired?" He asks. 

"Uhhh... yeah." Mark says and closes his eyes. "I stayed up late last night." 

"Okay," Jackson says. "Do you want some water?"

"Yeah." Mark answers and hears Jackson walking away. 

He opens his eyes and sits up on the couch. Just sitting there, alone with his thoughts once again. Is he doubting Jackson? Or is he just making a mistake? Mark doesn't know. He's afraid that things will go bad again. He has given a lot of chances. Why is he still here? What is forcing him to not look away? 

He's aware but he doesn't do anything. He wants to but for some odd reason he can't. 

Is he really weak?

"Mark." Jackson calls him and the older turns. "Here you go." 

"Oh, um, thanks." Mark grabs the glass of water and takes a sip, not wanting to do much at the moment.

Jackson looked at him and wondered what was wrong with him. He's not being his usual self, he's been spacing out for a while. 

"I'm not good with this but um, you can talk to me. Is there something wrong?" Jackson asks him, holding his hands.

Mark looks at him and wonders, did he really change? Why this sudden question? During the time together, they had never opened up about their feelings. Sure, he wants to talk about it but he fears that Jackson will freak out. Maybe he wouldn't be ready for it. 

"Um, it'll wear out soon. Don't worry." Mark tells him. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Mark nods and stands up from the couch. "Enough of this heartfelt talk, what are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do today?" 

"Seriously? There's no plan?" 

"Have we ever made a plan?" 

"Okay, well, maybe we could go out and eat. I haven't had anything yet." Mark suggests. 

"Fine."

\--

"I just hope that you will at least understand a bit of it," Jaebeom tells Jinyoung over the phone as he walks down the stairs. 

_"Now that you said it, I definitely think you have fucked up."_ Jinyoung says.  


Jaebeom sighs as heads to the kitchen. "Of course, I didn't. I just think I was too passionate." He clears out. 

_"Passionate?"_

"Yes."

 _"Hmm, okay,"_ Jinyoung says. _"So, um, you are coming right?"_  


"Yeah, yeah." Jaebeom says as he takes out the carton of apple juice. "Where are we meeting?"

_"Seokjin's workplace. He said he's giving discount for the cakes until 3 pm."_

"The mall?" Jaebeom groans. "It's way too far. And I don't want to spend much money on gas. My parents haven't given me my allowance for this month." 

_"That's your problem, my friend,"_ Jinyoung snickers. _"Just come. We'll make your long trip to the mall worth it."_  


"Being with you guys is not worth my time." Jaebeom says before he drank his juice.

 _"Come on,"_ his best friend says. _"We should hang out today. Haven't had some fun for a while. Tonight, we all go to eat."_  


"Alright," Jaebeom hums. "I'll be heading out soon, okay?"  


_"Okay, later."_

—

"Here's the check." 

"Thank you." Jackson says to the waiter and pulls out his wallet. 

Mark turns on his phone to check the time. _12:47 pm._ Why does it seem the day goes by slowly today? He sighs and puts on his jacket. 

"We still have more time," Mark says. "Wanna go back to your house and maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Uh, we could take a walk around before going back." Jackson says. 

Mark sits back in his chair. "I want to have a lazy day before going to work." he pouted. 

"Yeah but we just finished eating." 

"I'll walk around at work," Mark says. "Baekhyun is there bothering me." 

"Is he really that annoying?" Jackson frowns.

"Until you get close to him, yes," Mark scoffs. "When we first met, he joked around to make me comfortable and it was nice. I started opening up and he did too, showing me his very annoying side." 

Jackson laughs. "Reminds me of Sehun." he says and Mark kind of freezes at hearing the name. "Super respectful and quiet, cold-looking but in reality, he's a loud nuisance."

_He can be cold at times_

_You just have to push the right buttons_

"Sehun..." Mark whispers. 

Mark's phone rings and he jumps at the sound. Jackson frowns, again wondering whether Mark was alright. 

"Uh, Youngjae? What do you want?" Mark answers. 

_"Are you working right now?"_ Youngjae asks.  


"No, I go at 2. Why?" 

_"Oh, um, well... Kyungsoo was just wondering."_ the younger says. _"Is Baekhyun there?"_  


"I think he is going there right now... why do you want to know?" 

_"Kyungsoo just needs help to find an outfit for a special occasion and figured you guys would be helpful. And give him a discount as well."_  


"Okay, fine, just go over there at 2."

_"Thank you, Mark!"_  


"Yeah, whatever. Bye." Mark sighs and hangs up. 

"What happened?" Jackson asks as he stands up from his chair. 

"Nothing. My friends just need help." Mark says. "I guess I have to go to work early since I'm meeting them there. Wanna come?"

"Well, the mall requires walking around, so sure." Jackson says. 

\--

Jaebeom makes his way to the cafe where Seokjin works in, The place seemed to be a bit packed and he wandered inside until he finally saw Chanyeol, Jongin, Yugyeom, Yixing and Jinyoung sitting together in a booth. 

"Hey, aren't you fashionably late?" Jinyoung teased, eyeing his best friend's outfit.

"Shut up." Jaebeom answers and sits next to Yixing. 

"As I was saying," Jongin says, catching their attention. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to seem too soft but I also want it to be special, you know. What if it's our first and last? I hope not but still." 

"What are you talking about?" Jaebeom asks. 

"Oh, he asked someone out." Chanyeol tells him.

"Who?" 

"No one you know." Jongin says. "I just need help on what to do on our date." 

"Go out to eat." Yugyeom suggests.

"Yeah but where? I want it to be special but I don't want to take them to a fancy restaurant. That shit costs _dinero._ "

"Bro, I'm sorry we suck at love advice," Jinyoung began to say. "But just try to not make it a big deal? Yeah it is, but maybe they want a simple date." 

Jongin sighs, disappointed that his friends are useless but figured Jinyoung was right. 

"So, Jaebeom," Jinyoung turns to him. "Want to tell us what happened with Jackson yesterday? I hope you weren't weak."

And so Jaebeom began telling them what had happened. How Jackson was acting like an asshole and was acting way too possessive. How he got way to defensive on his relationship with Mark. 

"Nope, you're screwed." Chanyeol tells Jaebeom after he finished telling them. The taller was eating the last bites of his chocolate cake. 

"Okay, why am I screwed?" Jaebeom asks and looks at his friends who were trying not to make eye contact. "What? You think I cannot win Jackson?" 

He looks over to Jinyoung for help. After all, he was the one who gave him the idea.

Jinyoung sighs. "Jaebeom, you kind of messed it up." he tells him, and Jaebeom raises his eyebrows in question. "If you could have just not told him your intentions, then it could have made it easier for you. But now that he knows, he probably will kick your ass and win. I mean, it's Jackson Wang. We can't stop him from being a jerk."

Jaebeom sighs as he realized his best friend was right. He fucked up big time. But what else was he going to respond? Say okay to Jackson? Even though he would be lying, he never wants to be seen defeated in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay," Yixing speaks up. "I mean, sure you messed up a bit, but it's a little mistake. You were standing up for Mark. How Jackson talked about him is pretty harmful. Mark shouldn't be treated like an object. You at least care."

"Thank you, Yixing." Jaebeom says to his friend who only nodded and drank his coffee.

Seokjin makes his way to his friends. "Jaebeom, hurry it up. What do you want?" He asks him.

"I don't want anything." Jaebeom brushed him off.

"Jesus, I brought you guys here to help me sell out the cakes. They're on sale." Seokjin sighs.

"I don't want cake. Maybe make me an iced coffee or something." 

Seokjin looks back and then looks down at them. "I mean it when I say hurry up." he whispers. "One of the baristas is Jackson's friend and he's been eyeing Jaebeom for a while now." 

"Who?" Yugyeom ask, trying to look past Seokjin. 

"Eyebrow guy. Black hair." the older says and looks at Jaebeom. "Just buy one please. Maybe you can give it to your mom."

"Fine," Jaebeom sighs and pulls out his wallet to get his credit card. "You can pick whichever one. To go." 

Seokjin grabs his card with a smile. "Thank you." he says and walks away.

"Eyebrow guy?" Yixing questioned. "I can't see their faces." 

"Yeah, me neither." 

"But why would Jackson's friend be eyeing Jaebeom? Did he tell them or something?" Chanyeol asks.

"Well, I told you just now so I won't be surprised if he did." Jaebeom shrugged.

"Wait, I'm gonna go get Jaebeom's cake." Jinyoung says, standing up. "I'll get a closer look."

They didn't question anything and let Jinyoung investigate. 

"Are Jackson's friends spies or something?" Jongin says. "Like, we literally agreed to come here and this dude magically shows up." 

"Bet we'll run into Jackson today," Yugyeom says in a joking matter. 

"Nah, don't say that, what if we do?” Chanyeol tells him, shivering at the thought.

"Maybe it's just a pure coincidence." Yixing shrugs. "He probably been working here for a while, it's just that we haven't noticed." 

Jinyoung comes back moments later, giving Jaebeom a dark brown bag that had the cake inside. "I don't know the dude's name but I've definitely seen him before." he says.

They groan as Jinyoung was no use. "You should've let me go instead. I know everyone." Chanyeol says. 

"Whatever," Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's go." 

The friends started to stand up and went over to say goodbye to Seokjin. They also tried to see if they could recognize one of Jackson's friends themselves. Seokjin tried to make more talk so they could be able to get a glimpse but it was difficult since he was still busy, not turning around as more orders piled up. 

Finally, they have given up as Seokjin had to get back to his work. Jaebeom was the last one to say goodbye to the older as the rest walk out of the cafe. 

Chanyeol grabs Jaebeom by the shoulders. "Okay, time to go or else Jinyoung will kill us." Jaebeom frowns at the sudden action. The taller only drags him out and sees the rest talking amongst each other. 

"It's Sehun." Chanyeol tells them. 

"Huh?" They say as they walk. 

"Judging by this guy, I don't think Jackson asked him to keep an eye on Jaebeom." Chanyeol continues.

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung asks.

"Sehun would keep an eye on Jaebeom himself. Wether Jackson told him to or not." 

"Okay, but... why?" Yugyeom asks, still confunsed.

Chanyeol looked at his friends and sees that they had no idea what he was talking about. "Are you serious? You guys didn't know?" He asks.

"Know what?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know whether or nor this is short but here you go.
> 
> sorry for the late update, I have university work and there are so many things to do. i'll go ahead and write the sixth chapter after.
> 
> as you guys can see, I wrote Jaebeom instead of Jaebum. There is no right romanization for the name but Jb told us that he prefers Jaebeom than Jaebum and I'm going to respect that. 
> 
> hope you guys take care.
> 
> \- marykate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is MaryKate and I am thankful you have clicked on my story. 
> 
> I am a longtime writer and this is actually my first time writing on this website. I hope you will welcome me. 
> 
> Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? This is a third draft and I honestly am really happy with the way it turned out. Just like my AP lit teacher said: first drafts are shitty drafts. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you on the next chapter. 
> 
> Bye Lovelies


End file.
